I think that you're the one (or so I hope)
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Ron Weasley, hungover, broke and about to become homeless, lands a job with the famous wedding planner, Luna Lovegood. It seems like a dream come true, but Luna is more than he ever expected and her shop hosts a lot of familiar faces he isn't ready to see. :: RonLuna, wedding planner!au, for Tika


**Dedications:** **Written for halffictionalprincess (Tika), via the July Fic Exchange. I do hope you enjoy this beyond long fic, darling!**

 _ **Prompts:**_ _(pairing) RonLuna, (pairing) HarryHermione, (word) trouble, (word) footsteps, (genre) angst, (genre) romance_

 **A/N:** Modern Muggle!au, Wedding planner!au. Hogwarts is a private high school with houses.

 **Thank you:** Beta'ed by AJ, who is actually the most perfect person alive and completely saved me from writer's block and spelling errors. Wifey, I adore you and I couldn't have done it without you. Bless your amazing soul. *Hugs*

 **x.X.x**

Ron staggered out of bed, into the kitchen, and grabbed the first thing he could find to eat, which turned out to be cereal. He poured the milk and flakes in tiredly, glaring at the racket coming from his actions.

Just as he sat down, Ginny drifted in, already dressed in a tank top and jeans. Her face fell upon seeing Ron still hungover in his pajamas at noon.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, yawning. His hair, uncut and messy, fell into his eyes and obscured his vision. His sister sighed, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"To my _job_ , Ronald," Ginny said, emphasizing the word job. Ron scowled at her. "Are you planning to get one at all?"

Ron glared at her. "You know I used to be a Police Officer. Not a lot of people are going to take the former best friend of a war hero and the ex of the girl he ran off with."

"Well, you know what?" Ginny said, annoyed. "Grow up, Ron. I get it's been hard for you since Hermione broke up with you. I get it, it sucked when Harry left me. It really did. But it's been ten months and I'm sick and tired of you crashing at my place. Get a job and your own place. I'm done putting up with this. If I can move on, so can you."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? You're kicking me out when you know I have nothing? You out of all people, Ginny!"

Ginny's face softened a little in sympathy. "Look, I'll tell you what. Don't worry about the job, I already have one in mind for you. Just find somewhere to live and we'll call it even."

Ron's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What job do you have in mind?"

She grinned, mischievous and a touch cruel. At that moment, Ron remembered why even the twins had feared tiny and innocent-looking Ginny Weasley. "Remember Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood? As in Loony Lovegood?" Ron questioned, raising his eyebrows as he recalled the blonde.

Ginny glared at him fiercely, her hands balled into fists. "Don't you dare call her that. Unlike you, Luna runs a successful wedding planning business and is nice enough to agree to let you be her assistant. Hell, if I was in her position, I wouldn't be half that nice."

"Sorry, sorry," Ron said, raising his hands in defense. "Just didn't expect her to actually… well, you know… be put together."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. "Get dressed. You start today, I'll text you Luna's address."

 **x.X.x**

Ron cocked his head, admiring the outside of Luna Lovegood's business. It certainly was… colourful, but it had a certain appeal to it.

What was even better was the feeling of being outside. After the breakup, he had become almost a hermit, staying indoors and drinking his sorrows away. It was a welcome change to get out of the flat and feel the fresh air. Ron tilted his head up, closing his eyes as the sun fell on his face.

"The sun is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice questioned and Ron turned around to see Luna Lovegood staring at him inquisitively.

Luna was dressed oddly, weirder than anyone Ron had ever met. A lurid purple dress was paired with dark green boots, a yellow scarf, and leopard-printed sunglasses. She looked like had walked straight out of a mental asylum. Ron winced.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron said, still staring. Luna smiled serenely and gestured towards the door. Ron stared at her in confusion before he realized she meant for him to go in. With a blush, he opened the door and walked in. Luna followed.

The inside of the place was just like the display, multicolored and bold. Ron had a feeling that he would need a lot of anti-headache pills to deal with this job.

"So, are you ready to start?" Luna questioned brightly. Ron barely resisted the urge to bolt for the doors.

Still, the thought of telling Ginny he couldn't last an hour was a daunting one. She might not have been the nicest person this morning, but she had taken him in for almost a year when he had no one. He owed her that at least.

"I'm ready," Ron said, attempting to smile. From the confused look on Luna's face, it was clear he hadn't succeeded.

"Are you having a seizure of some sort?" Luna questioned intuitively, worry causing lines to appear on her face. "You're awfully pale and dead-looking for someone who claims to be ready."

"I'm fine, I just- I—I'm—" Ron stuttered, running a hand through his hair. "I just haven't worked since… well, you know."

Luna nodded, her face clearing up. "I understand. Still, I think you'll like working with me. Ginny says you're extremely bright but don't use your brain. I don't understand why though, how could you not want to know more?"

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Ron said darkly, thinking about all the times Hermione had berated him for the same thing. "Anyways, can we get started?"

Luna looked at Ron in concern for a few seconds but nodded, walking over to her office. She pulled out a file and gave it to Ron, who took it in confusion.

Luna, taking pity on Ron's ignorance, began to explain. "Do you remember Draco Malfoy from school? He went to Hogwarts with us."

Ron nodded, his mouth curling in disgust at the thought of that git getting married. "He bullied you, didn't he? Why are you doing this for him?"

Luna looked at Ron, her gaze perfectly steady. "So did you, Ronald. Draco changed. He grew up and his wife is actually a friend of mine. Astoria was in Ravenclaw house with me."

Ron blushed. His childhood decisions had been bad, to say the least, and Luna had just been so conveniently there. "I'm sorry for that."

Luna waved it off airily. "If I needed an apology from everyone who bullied me to function, I wouldn't be alive by now. You're forgiven, Ronald Weasley, but I expect you to keep an open mind."

Ron nodded sheepishly and sat down at the desk nearest to Luna, who smiled at him. "Ronald, the instructions are in the file. I'm going to go see a venue I was supposed to look at before Ginny called. Would you mind being left alone?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be fine," Ron said, dismissing Luna's concern with a wave of his hand. "How hard can this be, anyways?'

Luna simply smiled, and walked out, leaving Ron to his files and thoughts.

 **x.X.x**

 _Two hours later_

Ron adjusted the cell phone he had balanced on his shoulders, grabbing the paperwork and handing it to the annoyed looking bride glaring daggers at him. The room was a chaos of people screaming, rushing around, and impatiently trying to catch his attention.

Ron could have cursed Luna for leaving him to deal with this mess. In fact, he planned to as soon as she got back.

"Listen, it's not my fault you didn't do this earlier," Ron informed his irate client who stepped forward in anger, getting up in his face.

"Do you know who I am?" the bride questioned, her voice dangerously low. Ron paled. "I'm Millicent Bulstrode, heir to the illustrious Bulstrode family. My father's a lawyer and trust me, he'll be hearing about the absolutely awful service I've been given."

Ron's eyes widened in recognition. Millicent had been dreadful as a classmate and time hadn't changed her for the better. In fact, it may have changed her for the worst.

"Milly, your father isn't a lawyer," Luna said from behind and Ron let out a relieved breath. Finally, she was back!

Millicent turned around, her face reddening in anger and a bit of embarrassment at being caught lying. "Oh yeah? Are you so sure about that?" Millicent challenged.

"Yes, I am," Luna said calmly. "He's a stock market investor."

Millicent sighed wearily, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry but I need this paperwork finished. Blaise already doesn't trust me with anything, I can't let him down even more."

Luna approached Millicent, hugging her tightly. "We will finish it, Milly. Don't worry."

"Err, Luna?" Ron said. Luna turned and he gestured around the crowded room of enraged customers. "You may want to defuse some of that."

Luna smiled, patting Ron's shoulder. "Let me handle it. You help Milly."

Luna left and Ron turned to Millicent, who raised an expectant eyebrow. Ron sighed, finding a pen and beginning to fill in the tedious paperwork. As he worked, stress seemed to melt off Millicent's body. By the time he was approaching the end, she seemed like a completely different person.

Meanwhile, Luna seemed to have everything under control. The room had gotten steadily more quiet and empty until it was only the three of them remaining. The only sounds were of Ron's pen scratching against the paper, the click of Luna's shoes and Millicent's soft taps as she waited.

When Ron was done, he looked up and stretched, sighing happily and listening to the pop of his joints.

Millicent grinned brilliantly from ear to ear. "Are you done?" she questioned. Ron nodded and she snatched the paper out of his hands. After scanning through all the pages, she wrapped Ron in a hug so tight it suffocated him.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, crushing him against her.

Ron grimaced and patted her shoulder. "No worries, Millicent. Blimey, I'm glad to have that over with."

Millicent laughed and leaned over. "So am I," she confessed. "Now, if only I could get this wedding done already so I can marry my Blaise and be done with it."

Millicent paid Luna and skipped out happily. Ron leaned back into the chair as Luna finished up and turned to him. "Was your first day enjoyable?" she asked.

Ron considered that. It was full of havoc but an enjoyable type. "Yeah, It kinda was," he admitted in surprise.

Luna laughed. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you here tomorrow at dawn."

Gathering her belongings, Luna began to exit. Ron ran after her. "Wait, one last thing."

"You get paid at the end of the week," Luna said with a serene smile.

Ron shook his head. "No, not that. I need your phone number."

Luna inclined her head to one side in confusion. "And why is that, Ronald?"

Ron gestured around the now vacant office, apart from the two of them. "So something like what happened this afternoon won't happen again. I need a way to contact you 'cause blimey, that mob almost killed me."

Luna laughed and held her hand out. Ron dropped his phone in her waiting hand and waited keenly as Luna put her information in and handed it back.

"Wait, you're not done yet," Ron said and Luna's brows furrowed. "You need a contact photo."

Luna grinned and grabbed his phone again, sticking her tongue out happily for one selfie. The camera let out a click and Ron smiled.

"Thank you for helping me out today," Luna said, hugging him quickly. "I'm returning home, but I'll see you tomorrow."

As Luna hurried out the door, Ron was left shellshocked in surprise. It was such a silly thing but other then Ginny, it had been so, so long since he had anyone hug him. Especially a… friend.

He didn't exactly have a lot of those left.

 **x.X.x**

"How was work today?" Ginny questioned as Ron stumbled in, exhausted and starving. "I ordered Chinese food."

Ron groaned, inhaling the sharp scent wafting into his nose.

"That bad, huh?"

Ron didn't have the energy to do any more than nod tiredly and flop into one of Ginny's armchairs. Laughing, Ginny tossed a carton of the Chinese food on Ron's lap, sliding onto a couch across from him.

"So, what did you do?" Ginny asked, digging in hungrily. Ron dimly remembered that she had had a football practice with the Harpies that she had told him about.

"Helped Luna mostly," Ron said through a mouthful of food. Ginny cringed and tossed a box of tissues at him in disgust.

"Yes, I get that, but what exactly did you do?" Ginny asked exasperatedly. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

Gesturing with his hands, Ron mimed doing paperwork and screaming into a phone. Then, it was Ginny's turn to huff in vexation and roll her eyes at her sibling.

They ate in companionable silence for the rest of the meal with no sounds other than the occasional click of a fork against the container and Ron's chewing. It was about 10:30 when the both finished and Ginny grabbed her plate to go put it away.

Ron stood up too and began washing up, only to see Ginny staring at him, her mouth slightly open as she gaped at him.

"What?" Ron asked, feeling slightly self-conscious at his sister's careful observing.

"It's nothing," Ginny said quietly. "But it's been so long since you've… been around. Helpful. Working at an actual job. Usually you just-"

"Drink. Yeah, I've realized," Ron said sarcastically. Truth to be told, he missed the feeling of a drink in his hands and alcohol in his veins. It was all easier when he was too buzzed to think straight. In those days, he didn't dwell or remember anything and it was better that way.

"No need to snap at me," Ginny said sharply. "I was just pointing out a fact."

Ron sighed tiredly, reaching his arms out. Ginny stepped into them and Ron engulfed his sister in a tight hug. "I know, Gin. I'm sorry but it's been rough."

Ron let go and Ginny stepped away, smiling softly at him. "I know, Ron. I'm proud of you. I didn't want to have to force you but it seems to have worked."

Ron nodded and Ginny smiled at him. "Are you sure you'll be okay with cleaning up?" She asked and Ron nodded nostalgically. It had been so long since they'd had moments like this.

Ginny disappeared down the hall to her bedroom and Ron heard the familiar _smack_ of the door closing. Pouring soap into the plates, he got into work, his hands busy and productive for the first time in months.

 **x.X.x**

Ron tossed and turned that night as the withdrawal shocks blazed him until he was curled up in a ball with a pounding headache and an aching body.

The next day, he got up and did it all over again until he could outscream any bride, fix any problem, and wake up feeling _alive._

He did it again and again until he could almost forget the past and everything but the busy shop and Luna's dreamy but kindred smiles.

 **x.X.x**

Ron knew something was wrong the minute he walked in and saw Luna waiting for him with a gigantic cup of coffee in her hands, smiling bashfully.

"What did you do this time?" Ron asked suspiciously, accepting the coffee with a wary glance.

Upon seeing the extent of his growing caffeine addiction, Luna had banned it from the shop in fear. Last time Luna had brought coffee as an apology, Ron had had to withstand a three-way joint wedding planning session. The squeals had hurt his ears. Upon telling Ginny the story, Ginny had laughed so hard she cried before declaring, "I'm going to just have quick Vegas wedding."

Luna sighed and Ron took a moment to get a good look at her. Luna's hair was messier than usual and fell limply on her face. Still, not even that was enough to disguise the heavy under-eye bags she had.

"Ronald-" Luna began before falling silent. Her eyes searched him as if for assurance and Ron tried to smile back, to remind her things were okay. "Ron, I understand if you want to quit after this-"

"I won't," Ron interrupted. "Don't worry, Luna."

Luna shook her head, folding her hands together as if for protection. "No, you might. Ronald, Harry and Hermione have requested me to do their wedding and I can't afford to say no. They're offering enough, and I need to afford the shops upkeep and-"

"Luna, relax," Ron said, grabbing Luna's shoulder. Luna breathed shallowly and Ron wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "We'll get through this. There's not a lot of places I can go anyways."

Luna nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "We should get started. It's a big wedding to plan."

Ron was not looking forward to planning Harry and Hermione's wedding but there wasn't a lot he could do. There were no other job prospects and he had long since adapted to the life of a wedding planner. "Yeah, we should."

He didn't let go, however, and nor did Luna, leaving them to stay hugging in the middle of the floor until the first customer rushed in and it began all over again.

 **x.X.x**

"Hermione said she wanted she wanted Roses," Luna observed from the piece of paper on her desk. Ron, who was propped up on the counter having his lunch break, winced.

"That's the fifth time she's changed it this week," Ron called as he chewed. Luna laughed and stood up, walking over to him.

In a perfect imitation of Hermione, Luna continued, "don't you understand, this has to be perfect! I can't get married without my roses!"

Ron burst into laughter, shaking his head as silent tears poured down his face. "Luna, that was perfect," he said, hiccuping as his laughter faded.

Just then, the bell on the door of the building rang to signify the arrival of yet another customer. Ron turned around to ask Luna if they were expecting more appointments but the words died on his lips when he saw the familiar bushy hair and emerald green eyes of his ex-girlfriend and former best friend.

Hermione stood in her tracks when she saw him, her mouth dropping open. Harry blinked furiously as if he could escape the sheer awkwardness of this situation by opening and closing his eyes.

Ron turned to Luna in shock, who merely mouthed, _"at least this is more awkward for them than for you?"_ before wincing and shrugging her shoulders in apology. Ron got the message. She hadn't expected this visit either and that, oddly enough, made him feel better.

"Ron," Hermione began, being the first to recover. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Ron said curtly, turning away to go back. Harry stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder, turning Ron around.

"Mate, I'm so sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "We didn't know you worked with Luna now."

Ron rolled his eyes in contempt, ready to leave before he felt Luna's hand on his back, steadying him. He took a deep breath, "I couldn't exactly work in the police force with you and I spent far too much time drunk for anything else. Ginny, who somehow forgave you two, got me this job. Have you even talked to my sister since?"

Hermione had the nerve to step forward. "Well, I'm sorry that this has been so awkward, but Harry and I needed to know the status of our wedding planning so far."

Ron glared at Hermione in hatred. She didn't care that she had stomped all over his heart and let Harry smash Ginny's into pieces. "Your paperwork is on my desk. Luna can get it for you. I'm taking my lunch break."

With those words, Ron grabbed his coat and slammed the door on his way out.

x.X.x

Ron returned back to the office long hours later, when the night wind had chilled him to his bones and numbed both his hands and heart. All that was missing was the warmth of whiskey and-

Ron shook his head. He had gone down that path once and he had taken much longer to put himself together then to fall apart. If he had to do it again, he might not be able to do it again.

Luna was leaning on her desk when he came in and Ron sighed when he saw her. She was cuddled into a ball, sleeping against it. She looked so peaceful it took his breath away and Ron didn't disturb her, just settled in beside her.

For almost an hour he sat there, head between his legs as Luna rested beside him. But eventually, she woke up with a start, eyes widening when she saw him beside her.

"Ron?" she asked drowsily and Ron attempted to smile.

"Hi Luna," Ron whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving but I couldn't be around them."

Luna nodded, patting his shoulder as she yawned. "I know. I wish I knew they were coming. I would have warned you, I promise."

"I know you would have," Ron said, patting Luna's hair fondly. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Luna turned to him, cocking her head to the side. "You handled this better than I expected."

"I learned it all from you," Ron said easily, not even thinking until he saw a soft blush spread across Luna's cheeks.

She looked radiant in the low light of the shop, her blonde hair a soft halo around her as she stared at him. Luna was… something special. She was so different from Ginny's dark humour or Hermione's constant need for justice and Harry's fervent passion.

Without thinking, Ron leaned in and pressed his lips to Luna who kissed back softly, leaning into him.

It tasted like heaven and dreams; like coming home after being gone for so long.

 **x.X.x**

"Ron!" Luna called from where she was braiding her hair, a pen stuck behind her ear and stabbing at her radish earrings.

Ron walked over and laughed fondly as Luna missed a strand that fell back into her eyes. "Yeah, Lune?"

Luna blushed at the nickname as usual and it caused a strange fluttering in Ron's heart. He had never expected things to feel so _right_ even months after their first kiss. Luna was just perfect.

"We have guests coming in," Luna informed him and Ron groaned.

"It's Harry and Hermione again, isn't it?' Ron asked, steeling himself to avoiding them again. The two had been coming in more and more as the day of their wedding approached- two weeks left the traitorous part of his brain informed him.

He was happy with Luna, happier than he had ever been when he was dating Hermione and Harry was still with Ginny, but that didn't make the betrayal sting any less. They had lied to him countless time about being like _siblings,_ only for them to sit him down and ruin him in a day. Not even time could heal that.

"No, not Harry and Hermione," Luna said and Ron let out a sigh of alleviation. "But, you have to be on your best behaviour regardless," Luna said, surprisingly solemn.

Ron nodded confusedly and his mind whirled as he contemplated who could be so important that Luna warned him about their presence.

The door rang right then and Luna skipped over happily as Ron was greeted with the familiar and pinched-looking face of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Ron said before he could stop himself and Luna shoot him a pleading look. _Don't start anything_ , her eyes seemed to ask.

Malfoy nodded stiffly, his mouth set as if he was swallowing back a retort. "Weasley."

Beside him, Malfoy's wife laughed merrily, her giggle buoyant despite that awkwardness that seemed to stifle the air.

"Hello, Ronald. Luna's told me tons about you, I can't believe it's taken us this long to meet. I'm Astoria but you can call me Ria if you want, 'course Draco thinks it's improper but I like it," she said in one breath.

Ron's mouth fell open. Draco Malfoy, ferret face and pureblooded snob, had married a woman like that? He could barely believe his eyes but then Draco turned to his now-wife and his entire face softened and Ron's breath caught in his throat because he knew that face. That face meant _love._

Luna, who had been watching Ron's confusion, lightly pulled on Astoria's arm to get her attention and asked, "Have you been around lately? I don't think you've seen my new office, Ron helped me decorate."

Astoria caught on instantly and let Luna walk her away with a murmur of quiet laughter, leaving Ron and Malfoy to stand around awkwardly and look everywhere but each other.

"Weasley," Malfoy said suddenly. "I would like to offer my condolences."

Ron winced. Typical Malfoy, to start off the conversation with that.

"Yes, well," Ron said shortly. "I'm with Luna now."

"Luna's a better fit for you than Granger," Malfoy observed and Ron nodded at that. It was true, he and Hermione had just kept breaking at each other until their relationship had become irreparable.

"Can I ask you something?" Ron asked curiously, waiting for the other man's response.

Draco looked at him suspiciously but nodded regardless. "Yes, Weasley, but please make it short. I'd rather not spend the entire day playing the question and answer game"

"What changed with you?" Ron asked. "You were a real prat in Hogwarts but now you're married and she actually seems nice and you seem… I don't know. Happier I guess? I just can't help noticing you've changed so much and what triggered it, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sighed, rubbing at his forehead as if the question had caused him physical pain. Ron supposed it could have had, he doubted Malfoy had expected that kind of question. The last thing Ron had ever expected to be doing on a Tuesday night was sitting in his girlfriend's wedding planning shop and talking to the man he had once hated so much it had hurt them both.

"It was all Astoria," Malfoy said finally, settling in on a chair in the entrance. Ron settled in also, feeling decisively awkward. "She didn't believe in all the Pureblood supremacy and she refused to hate me for the choices I had made. She saved me and she wouldn't let me be alone. Astoria was a godsend. Without her, I would have succeeded in destroying myself and the family name."

Ron closed his eyes as a wave of shame passed through him. It was clear Malfoy didn't want to talk about the topic but he had asked anyway. Peeking at Malfoy's face, Ron sighed. The other man looked broken. He looked as tired as Ron felt.

"Here's my advice for you, Weasley," Malfoy spoke again and Ron turned in surprise. After Malfoy had answered, Ron had expected the conversation to be over. "Patch your relationship with them. I don't care how bloody hard it is, Luna doesn't deserve to have you moping around. You three were the golden trio or whatever name they called you. Act like it."

"You don't understand, Malfoy—" Ron started but Malfoy interrupted him with a snort.

"Trust me, Weasley, I do. I lost almost everyone to different sides or Azkaban and it sucked. Don't do that to yourself. Don't become like me."

With those words said, Draco stood up and walked towards the direction Luna and Astoria had gone in just mere minutes ago. It felt like an eternity had passed.

Sighing to himself, Ron stayed in the chair. He had already spoiled both Malfoy's day and his own. He didn't want to ruin anyone else's.

 **x.X.x**

Ron approached Luna as she closed the wedding planning shop for the day. Luna, hearing his footsteps perhaps, stopped in her tracks.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" she questioned upon turning and seeing Ron's face.

"No, no, no trouble or anything," Ron said, trying to keep the mood of the room cheerful. Sadly for Ron, Luna saw right through him and raised a pale eyebrow shrewdly.

"Look," Ron started, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I know I was a downright wreck when I started working here and you, you saved me, Luna. I couldn't have done it without you and I love you so much."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Luna asked, bewildered, her face falling.

"No, no, the opposite!" Ron said quickly and Luna grasped his hands in relief. "I need to commit to you fully and I can't do that without talking to Harry and Hermione. You need help planning their wedding and you can't do that with me avoiding them."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked quietly and Ron leaned over, kissing her lightly.

"Yes, yes I am," Ron stated confidently. "You're worth it."

 **x.X.x**

That night at dinner, Ron was uncommonly quiet as Ginny chattered about her Harpies practice and her new boyfriend, a cute boy she had met while shopping for new sports gear.

Ron nodded at all the right times, making occasional noises of agreement as he chewed until Ginny dropped the plates down, leaned over, and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Ron swallowed nervously, pushing his food around his plate. Ginny plopped into a chair across from him and stared him down stubbornly as he avoided her glance.

"Nothing," Ron tried and Ginny snorted.

"Sorry, brother," she said with a flip of her bright red hair. "But I'm neither stupid nor born yesterday. Spill your sorrows."

Ron snorted at her words and traced the patterns in the table nervously as he tried to decide what to say. Harry had been Ginny's boyfriend, Hermione was her former friend and Luna was her _best_ friend. Short of him and Luna, Ginny's opinion mattered the most in this situation. If she thought this was a bad idea, what would he do then?

"Look," Ron began quietly. "Luna and I have been happy so far but I can't make her plan this wedding alone. I need to talk and clear the air with Harry and Hermione."

Ginny leaned back in her seat, staring at his inquisitively. "Are you sure this is just about Luna?" she asked, her voice a tad sarcastic and a hint bitter.

Ron sighed. "It's for me too. I can't move on until I get some real closure."

Ginny nodded at that and stood up to hug him, pulling Ron against herself. "If it makes you happy, dear brother of mine, go for it."

"Are you sure, Ginny?" Ron asked as she pulled back and Ginny nodded, pushing him towards the door.

"Go," she simply stated and he closed the door behind him on his way out, ready to face his demons.

 **x.X.x**

Ron glanced around at Harry and Hermione, who looked just as uncomfortable and apprehensive as he felt. They were seated across the table from him and he could see the way their hands drifted towards each other for comfort until they both realized who they were with and dragged their hands into their laps. Ron bit back a hysterical snicker and the silence dragged on.

Finally, Harry leaned forward. "Look, mate, we both want to apologize. Hermione and I didn't mean to do this to you."

"Really?" Ron asked without thinking. "You didn't mean to leave me alone?"

Hermione sighed and took another sip of the still steaming tea. It hadn't taken long to exhaust all pleasantries. "Ronald, I'm sorry, but we weren't happy together. You know that," she said, her voice pleading.

Ron nodded at that. They hadn't been happy, not for a long time. "'Mione, Harry, I get it now."

"You do?" Hermione asked, leaning forward with her eyes gleaming. "You fell in love with someone?"

"Luna," Ron said, thinking lovingly of his girlfriend.

"Congrats,' Harry said and his smile was so genuine that it took Ron's breath away. God, how he had missed them. Hermione and Harry had broken his heart but first, they had been his best friends. They had been through so much and it _hurt,_ hurt so bad to be so distant from them.

"Thank you," Ron said and he was aware of just how dull it sounded. Harry's smile fell.

Hermione glanced around and stood up suddenly. "Wait here," she said and disappeared, a sight so familiar it brought a surprised smile to both Harry's and Ron's face. Had they still been at Hogwarts, Ron was sure she was on her way to the library.

Hermione returned a few minutes later, clutching a sheet between her hands. Ron knew, instantly, that it was a wedding invitation. It had to be, only Luna made them that delicate.

"Ron," Hermione said and her voice faltered. "Ron, I know you're cross and I understand why, we deserve your anger, but please come. We need you there."

Ron looked between them, the pure longing on Harry's face and the pleading and desperate look Hermione wore. "What should the best man wear?" Ron asked and was greeted by Hermione and Harry hugging him so tightly he could not move.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed and Ron sighed, patting her bushy hair.

"Thank me after the speech," he said and Harry grinned bright enough to rival the sun.

Maybe it wasn't the ending he had wanted so many years ago, back during his Hogwarts days, but Merlin's soggy beard, it felt so nice to have his best friends back.

x.X.x

The walk back to Luna's shop was long but Ron hadn't taken his car and he didn't want to go see Ginny right away. He was still fervent with passion and so happy he felt drunk. Night had fallen hours ago but he knew Luna would still be working happily, going to bed only when the sun rose.

When he finally reached the door, his feet aching and back sore, Ron pushed it open and hummed the cheerful rhythm of the bell.

"Come in," Luna called and Ron headed towards the back where her office was.

When he found her, she was bare-footed and cross-legged, singing a soft lullaby to herself. She looked up when he approached and smiled.

"I'm glad it went well," Luna said before Ron could even speak.

"Yeah, me too," Ron said and settled beside her, waving the wedding invitation slightly. Luna grinned upon catching sight of it.

Hugging him and leaning her head on his shoulder, Luna asked, "Are you going?"

Ron chuckled, feeling her heartbeat against his. "The best man kinda has to attend."

"Best man?" Luna gasped and Ron nodded.

"See, however, it's going to be hard to find time to write the speech," Ron said, shifting so he could look into Luna's eyes.

"Why?" Luna questioned. "You have plenty of time."

Ron shrugged her off softly and Luna moved over so he could stand up.

"Luna Lovegood," Ron said, dropping to one knee. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Luna cocked her head, smiling teasingly. "You don't have a ring," she observed.

"I know," Ron said embarrassedly, running a hand through his hair. "But I will, I promise."

Luna's laughed and her smile was ethereal as she flung her arms around Ron. "Yes. Yes! I will marry you!" she squealed, kissing him passionately.

Ron's smile split his face and he was finally, _finally_ , content.

 **x.X.x**

It's not easy to get your life together, Ron observes, as he watches Harry spin Hermione around while Luna cheers them on with a passionate wave of her hands. Ginny stands beside him and her smile is small but it's getting there as she teases Draco with Astoria looking on.

But it's worth it, it always has been worth it for him, and with that thought, Ron taps the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman," he calls and the room quiets down, turning to look at him. "May I get your attention, please? It's beyond time for the best man's speech."

Hermione groans and buries her head embarrassedly in Harry's shoulder and Luna clutches his hand, her other covering her giggle, and he opens his mouth-

 _(Heaven is a place and for Ron, it might begin here)_


End file.
